Nova Malfoy and the Passages of Hogwarts
by KatnissChase126
Summary: Nova Narcissa Malfoy, little sister of Draco Lucius Malfoy goes to Hogwarts and gets sorted into Slytherin like her brother. How can she be a Malfoy like her brother wishes and survive what she's found in the walls, especially when she's expected to be a death eater at the age of 14. This is the first of the five fanfictions from the Nova Malfoy series.


_**Nova Malfoy and the passages of Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Nova**_

I sprint to the train, racing Draco who's 13. My hair has the same platinum effect and my eyes are also grey. It's my first year and Draco's third. Draco beats me to the train and starts teasing me for it. I have been the first Malfoy who wasn't married into the family that was a girl, for several generations back, the truth be told the female Malfoy before me was named Nebulae Malfoy and was born in 1759. Quite a long time ago, no? We walk through the train with Crabbe and Goyle behind us, acting as body guards. I had never liked them to be honest, neither had Draco but they're pure-bloods, so we have to pay the price. A boy with black glasses and black hair show up in front of us. Then followed by a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with ginger hair. I look at Draco who shakes his head.

"Stay away from the dream team. Actually, get closer to me, don't want to get mudblood germs from Granger."

I guess Granger is the girl, because the red-headed boy is a Weasley, which means the black haired boy is Harry Potter. I look at the short black-haired boy and spot the scar, yes definitely Potter. I'm not as tall as Draco but I'm 4'10, and he's 5'5 which makes me an average for my height. We find a compartment alone when Crabbe and Goyle roll their eyes, I step in but Draco turns me away.

"Look, as much as I'm your brother Nova, you're going to have to find your own compartment, perhaps filled with pure-blood first years. People can't know I'm your brother."  
"Why?" I ask, with my eyes getting purposely watery.

"They'll be mean to you Nova. You'll have to face it after the sorting-"

"I'll face it now." I say, doing my best puppy-dog eyes.

Draco slaps his fore-head. I know he can't resist my puppy-dog eyes. That's how I got my favourite book from him for Christmas last year: The Wizard Games. He looks at me and I keep doing it.

"Fine. Get in"

I grin and sit down. I look out the window and watch hills come and go when I decide I'll go exploring.

"I'll be back." I mutter, Draco raises his eyebrow.

"Don't mutter."

"Yes mum."

"Don't yes mum me!"

"Yes dad." I grin as I walk out.

And there, Draco is a complete replica of mum and dad squished together, pretty much quoted them when I mutter in front of mum and when I call dad mum. I yawn and walk down, looking for people to talk to, Crabbe and Goyle are boring and Draco only talks to them. Not even going to mention Pansy. I look into a closed compartment and see a professor, asleep with three third years talking, then I notice it's Hogwarts lovely 'golden trio.' They look pretty engrossed in their conversation and I try to walk by, but the door quickly opens and a strange wind puts me inside. They stare at me as the train stops. The glass starts to freeze along with everything else. I try to get out and open the door but it doesn't work. Harry tries the same but we're both bumped down to our seats. Weasley looks outside the window.

"Something is moving out there!"

A strange black robe glides up to our compartment and opens the door. This isn't a robe, this is a Dementor. I look at it with one eye and suddenly panic, the last thing I see is the dementor looking at Harry. Dementors always make me faint. Always. A Dementor is the coldest one of the coldest creatures you can meet, and the scariest. It's been my worst fear for ages now and I'm not enjoying the letter sent to us about them patrolling Hogwarts entrances for Sirius Black.

I wake up probably about an hour or two later and my hair is a mess. I realise I'm on the floor in the middle of the room with everybody looking at me, including the teacher.

"Chocolate?"

I stare at it, and run as fast as I can looking for Draco's compartment. My hair is still a mess and I have no idea what he's going to say, but I don't care, he'll probably be worried anyway. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek and drip. I take a deep breath and go inside feeling empty and alone. Draco nearly tears the sleeve of my school robe as he drags me to sit down. Feeling paler than normal I nearly faint, again. I check my pocket and find one of the chocolate bars mum hides for me for the train ride. I nibble on it and melt in Draco's arms, letting go of my tears.

"Draco...I-I I felt like I'd never be happy again. I felt like-"

"Sssh, what happened?"  
"Well, I fainted-" Draco opens his mouth to say something but I quickly say something else. "And so did Potter, or so I heard."

He ignores this completely. "You fainted? The stupid Dementors! Thinking they can suck on anyone they want-"

"Draco, we're here."

The train stops at a halt and I'm quickly pushed forward and back. I stand up and leave for the boats.

"Remember, be Slytherin, okay?"

"Okay."

I have to be Slytherin, if not, I'm disowned in one two three, no arguing. I nibble down a square of my chocolate bar and slip into the boat with three other students I don't recognise. The boat starts and we're pulled towards Hogwarts. I look around, excited. This is what Draco had been talking about. I bounce around the boat in enjoyment, but the girls in my boat decide to calm me down.

"Hi! I'm Layla King, halfblood!" I wince, Draco wouldn't be happy if I were to be a friend to a halfblood. Her black hair stops at her chin, whilst my hair stops at my chest.

"Tracey Parkers! Muggleborn." Can't be your friend either.

"Ellie Strike, Muggleborn! And you are?"  
"Nova Malfoy, pureblood. My brother would kill me if I wasn't friends with purebloods. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Parkers replies. "But if you happen to change your mind, I'll be in Ravenclaw."

"You wouldn't understand, Parkers. My family despises Mudbloods and halfbreeds." I hiss, making them narrow their eyes at me.

We get out of the boat with them talking and scowling at me. I smirk like my big brother and walk away, the first time I walk through the doors I feel magical. Literally. We all wait for McGonagall to come back and bring us into the great hall, which she does. I look in front of me, not looking up, down or to the sides. Just in front of me, at the sorting hat. In the corner of my eye I see my brothers got his hand next to him and holding a place, probably for me.

"Parkers, Tracey."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Strike, Ellie."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"King, Layla"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well, that was quick wasn't it? Must be obvious choices.

More students go up to the sorting hat and get sorted. Gladly, no more Weasleys.

"Malfoy, Nova."

I hear a few mutters but one stands out from the crowd, and it comes from Potter himself.

"Malfoy's got himself a sister?"  
"Must be as dark and horrible as him then." Weasley replies.

I bounce up to the hat, it barely touches my head as it announces my house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I smile, skipping to my house table and plop myself on my reserved spot next to my brother. He smirks at me as we start to eat. Draco turns around to face Harry, squinting his cold grey eyes.

"Is it true Potter? Is my sister telling the truth? Is it true you fainted?" Draco does a dramatic expression of him fainting. I laugh.

A sneer places on my face, then it becomes a smirk. I look at Potter until Weasley pipes up.

"Shove off Malfoy."

I wake up in my new dormitory with my room mates still asleep. I tug on the green sheet and throw it forwards and step out, oh so suddenly, tripping.

"Ow." I whisper after the really loud thump of me falling onto the fixed wooden floor-boards. Luckily I didn't wake anybody up, so I change into my new Slytherin uniform and start to brush my pale hair. One of the girls eyes flutter open and look at me, but then shut again to go back to sleep. I look outside the glass window that's blocking off water from the black lake, I knock on it and try to break it, but a charm is strictly placed onto it. Still brushing my tangled locks of hair I grab a light blue hair-band and try to put my hair into a ponytail, but it falls out. I shrug and put it back into the suitcase, placing a charm on my hair so it doesn't go too frizzy. I make my bed and walk out into the stone cold corridor not bothered if my brother's up or not. The corridor is a silvery shade of grey and has portraits of famous Slytherins before us all, including people like Tom Riddle and Phineas Nigellus Black. The green moss goes through the cracks of the pale slate and the smooth chocolate doors of other dormitory's are either locked or wide open. The steel gate blocking the corridor from the common room has detailed metal snakes going up the bars. I open the handle, trying to do it quietly but making it creak much more. The common room is dark with silk couches which are a dark colour of green, and a furnace with a carpet around it. I pass two Slytherins playing a game of wizard chess and go out, pushing the portrait. I run up the grand staircase, being taken away by probably 5 but eventually make it to the great hall, where most people are by this time unless they're still asleep, I scan the tables for my brother and see he's probably not awake, so I go back-to-back with the Weasley from the Gryffindor table and chew on some Cheeri-Owls. I look up and see the candles floating all around the place, making the place brighter. I get up but knock the Weasley's head, thinking it's on purpose he gets up and stands on my foot.

"Ow!" I squeal, I fall out of bed, now this? "What was that for?"

"You, for shoving your big hand on my head!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you have a gigantic head!"

"You should watch where you're going!"

"I don't think I have to, since your hair is so bright!"

I growl and storm out of the hall, going to Potions with Professor Snape back at the dungeons.

I arrive 30 minutes early but I don't care, I slam my books down hard on my desk and slump onto a stool. I cup my face into my hands and think. How's Snape doing? How's my brother doing? What's a Grindylow? A flash of black hair accompanied by some grease walks up to my desk. I have my hands folded and my face looking down into the desk.

"May I ask why you're this early to class Miss. Malfoy?" Snape asks, adding a bit of venom.

"Might as well. I got up early and finished breakfast." I reply looking up at his expressionless face.

"Then you may wait, but do not expect do get extra credit for coming early."

"I wont, sir."


End file.
